Сигрун
} |Имя = Сигрун |Изображение = Сигрун.png |Раса = Гном |Пол = Женский |Класс = Разбойник |Деятельность = Член Легиона Мёртвых Серый Страж |Специализация = Легионер-разведчик |Локация = Кэл Хирол |Квесты = Посвящение Сигрун Воровское прошлое Сигрун |Озвучка = Наталия Чиглюти Татьяна Шитова |Появления = Dragon Age: Начало - Пробуждение Heroes of Dragon Age}} Сигрун (англ. Sigrun) — неприкасаемая гномка-разбойник, член Легиона Мёртвых. Она боролась против порождений тьмы на Глубинных тропах вместе с другими членами Легиона, но, по стечению обстоятельств, осталась единственной выжившей из всего отряда. Она — возможный спутник Стража-Командора в игре "Dragon Age: Начало - Пробуждение". Участие в сюжете . Присоединившись к отряду, Сигрун покажет секретный вход в Кэл Хирол, которым можно воспользоваться, чтобы не атаковать в лоб довольно приличные силы порождений тьмы. Пройдя через тейг, в глубине его Страж находит маток, которых и уничтожает. После этого можно предложить Сигрун присоединиться к Серым Стражам и пройти посвящение. Сигрун очень общительная, несмотря на то, что состоит в Легионе Мёртвых, и часто шутит с другими членами группы. Некоторые персонажи спрашивают её о жизни в Легионе. Она переживает по поводу того, что осталась в живых, в то время как весь её отряд погиб. Сигрун часто подшучивает на тему смерти и втайне мечтает наконец-то обрести покой. Но со временем она привыкает к Стражу и его команде. Если зайти в Амарантайн, когда Сигрун находится в группе, произойдет встреча гномки с её старой подругой Мищей. Окажется, что она когда-то покровительствовала Сигрун, несмотря на то, что та - неприкасаемая, до тех пор, пока Сигрун не подставила её, в результате чего Мища потеряла свое положение в Орзаммаре и была вынуждены уйти на поверхность. После этой встречи Сигрун будет расстроена и захочет извиниться перед старой подругой и даже отдать ей кольцо, которое получила от своего единственного друга в Легионе - Варлана Воллнея. Это активирует квест Воровское прошлое Сигрун. В нём Командор может помочь Сигрун разобраться в своих чувствах. В конце игры, когда Страж-Командор отправится с отрядом в Амарантайн навстречу армии порождений тьмы, Сигрун будет настаивать, чтобы её взяли с собой , так как "драться с ордой порождений тьмы - значит, играть с верной смертью". В Амарантайне она будет возражать против разрушения города и даже будет готова пойти туда одна, чтобы помогать людям. Её можно переубедить , если сказать, что она нужна, так как предстоят битвы посерьезней этой. Если в финале взять ее в Логово Матери, при встрече с Архитектором Сигрун скептически отнесется к идее изменения порождений тьмы: "Что за глупости! Не хватало нам еще порождений тьмы, которые думают самостоятельно!" Она будет возмущена возможностью пойти на сделку с Архитектором. Если Командор решит принять предложение, Сигрун может обвинить его в том, что он не Серый Страж, Серый Страж на такое никогда бы не пошел. Страж-Командор может убедить её в правильности своего решения, спросив, разве она не хочет прекратить Моры раз и навсегда? Если же он не станет убеждать, или если попытка убеждения провалится из-за низкого влияния, Сигрун нападет, и её придется убить. :Примечание:' Если Страж-Командор оставит Сигрун в Башне Бдения, решение Командора принять предложение Архитектора или отказаться от него никак не повлияет на эпилог Сигрун.}} Эпилог Квесты Кодекс Подарки Сигрун любит книги и различные диковинки с поверхности. ''Диалог —'' от того, как прокомментировать свой подарок, зависит, сколько очков репутации в итоге прибавится. Начальная статистика Снаряжение Начальное снаряжение Особые предметы Сигрун Сюжетные навыки Если подружиться с Сигрун и получить её одобрение, она получит дополнительные навыки: Заметка: бонусы не складываются, т.е. компаньон получает в сумме бонус +6, а не +13. Места диалога Ниже представлены места, в которых начинаются диалоги с Сигрун в Awakening. В PC-версии может быть трудно найти правильную точку для клика на объект, нажмите Tab и поверните камеру, если не получается кликнуть на него. *Кэл Хирол: вид на Кэл Хирол сразу на входе в тейг. Небольшой монолог Сигрун. Нет очков одобрения. *Амарантайн: стол оружейника на рынке. При втором варианте ответа вы получите . *Лес Вендинг: дерево рядом с лагерем бандитов в начале зоны. Если в этом разговоре ответить 1 или 2, это не принесет ее одобрения, но если ответить 3, то это даст . *Башня Бдения – Тронный зал: книга в книжном шкафу позади Сигрун. Реплики 1, 1, 3 принесут . Цитаты : Основная статья: Сигрун/Диалоги. *(О Легионе Мертвых)''': "Мы воины, мертвые в глазах своего народа. Нас отправили на Глубинные тропы, чтобы драться с порождениями тьмы, покуда нас не заберет Камень. Что он сегодня и сделал, да еще как!" *"Не будем тратить время. Нас ждет Кэл Хирол, а порождения тьмы, брошенные без присмотра, занимаются всякой ерундой." Интересные факты *Сигрун — женское имя древнескандинавского происхождения. Как многие древнескандинавские имена, является двусоставным и состоит из элементов: Sigr ("Победа") и Rún ("Тайна", "Тайное знание") *В старой норвежской поэме Helgakviða Hundingsbana Сигрун — это имя валькирии. *После спасения Сигрун упомянет о сломанном ребре. Когда она присоединяется у группе, в списке травм будет значиться 18px сломанная кость, дающая штраф к ловкости (легко излечивается с помощью малой аптечки). *Если Страж импортирован из ''Dragon Age: Origins с предысторией гнома-простолюдина, Сигрун будет в восторге, узнав в Страже того самого неприкасаемого — "тот неприкасаемый, который ушёл, чтобы стать Серым Стражем" — и попросит расписаться на шлеме. *Если Страж импортирован из Dragon Age: Origins с предысторией знатного гнома, Сигрун узнает в нем отпрыска Эндрина Эдукана и заявит, что думала, что он умер на Глубинных тропах. *''"I was told that evil always triumphs because good is stupid, but..."'' — эти слова — отсылка к фильму Мэла Брукса Космические яйца. Фразу ''"now you see that evil will always triumph because good is dumb" ''в фильме сказана Тёмным Шлемом Лону Старру во время их битвы. *Среди всех сопартийцев (всех игр и дополнений серии Dragon Age) Сигрун — единственная женщина-гном и единственная, кто состоит в Легионе Мёртвых. *Сигрун является одним из эпических персонажей игры "Heroes of Dragon Age". Галерея Sigrun.jpg Sigrun1.jpg Сигрун HoDA.png|Сигрун в "Heroes of Dragon Age" en:Sigrun Категория:Персонажи Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Категория:Гномы Категория:Разбойники Категория:Легион Мёртвых Категория:Спутники Категория:Серые Стражи Категория:Персонажи Категория:Наземные гномы Категория:Спутники Awakening Категория:Heroes of Dragon Age